


Going back to Houston

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Domestic Sengen [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Chelsea is also adopted by Sengen, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen and Senkuu being Suika parents, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, I added a lot of fluff, In-Laws, Last day with the Ishigamis, M/M, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Purely Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Ending, StanXeno being old, Suika and Chelsea being cute, Synder family next, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spending time with grandparents, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: After a stressful month having to lie to the press that Senkuu and his husband were not dating the Ishigmai family took a trip to America for winter break, to go meet up with Senkuu and Gen’s parents.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Series: Domestic Sengen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111073
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. Landing in Houston

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters there will be because I'm still working on this.  
> Next chapter update: 1/23, Ishigami family  
> Next fanfic: 1/17: Let's change the world

[Chapter one: Landing in Hoston]

“Dad, how much longer until we reach the ground?” Suika asked.

“Only half an hour and we should be there,” Senkuu explained to his youngest daughter.

After a stressful month having to lie to the press that Senkuu and his husband were not dating the Ishigmai family took a trip to America for winter break, to go meet up with Senkuu and Gen’s parents. They had taken plenty of layovers and Senkuu was feeling totally drained. He was in a row of three. His youngest Suika on the aisle seat. Chelsea by the window seat since she wanted the first to see them land and Senkuu in the middle seat in business class. Gen was a few rows ahead of them. Suika was looking through her English flashcards.

“Hey, Dad how do you say  wakaranai in English?” Suika asked.

“I don’t understand,” Senkuu replied. “Try to use “gomen'nasai egio wa sukoshi wakarimasu” more through,”

“I’m sorry, I understand a little… English? Right?” Suika asked.

“Good job Suika,” Senkuu praised.

Suika beamed as she looked over the rest of her cards.

“Guys guys we’re here,” Chelsea proclaimed.

Senkuu turned his head to look out the window. They were getting out of clouds and underneath them were a bunch of city lights that lit the night sky.

“Woah it looks like Nagoya,” Suika looked in awe.

“Oh trust me, there are more people here than Nagoya,” Senkuu sighed as he sat back in the chair.

“Really?” Chelsea excitedly asked.

“Yup, so stay close at the airport,” Senkuu told the kids.

“OK passengers, we are nearing our destination. We’ll be at George Bush Intercontinental Airport in about 30 minutes so please store your trays and get your belongings together, and thank you for riding with us,” The captain voice said over the intercom.

Senkuu translated for the kids and they did as they were told. It had been a while since Chelsea had been in America and Suika had never been on a plane to America. Normally Senkuu’s old man and Lillian would fly in from America for holidays. As the plane started to touch the ground Chelsea could not keep her eyes off the window.

“Hey Chelsea, are airports here different?” Suika asked.

“I can’t remember,” Chelsea declared.

“I should be too different from the airports back at home,” Senkuu reassured his kids.

“Oh wait I do remember something,” Chelsea beamed. “They have these really sweet pretzels in the food court!”

Senkuu could see the sparkle in his kid's eyes. They didn’t even need to ask.

“Ask your father,” Senkuu sighed, hoping Gen would tell them no.

The plane slowly started to land and come to a stop.

“What are you seeing?” Suika exactly asked. 

“Ahhh I can see the city,” Chelsea marveled. “It’s so lit up. Oh I can see the airport!

“Ok everyone we’re landing now. We’ll be telling you when to unbuckle. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to Houston,”

The unbuckle light turned on and everyone started to get their stuff out of the overhead bins.

Suika and Chelsea walk happily in front of Senkuu and Gen, pretzels in hand. Senkuu was too jet-lagged to care at this point. They took their suitcases from the luggage carousel and walked out to the pick up area. 

“Hey, Suika, Chelsea,” A male’s voice called.

“Ahh! Grandpa, Grandma!” Chelsea and Suika both rushed to hug Byakuya and Lillian.

“Hey kids, woah woah,” Byakuya laughed. “Did you get taller Suika?”

“Hmh! 3 cm,” Suika stated excitedly.

Senkuu and Gen pulled the luggage to the car.

“Hey there old man, Lillian,” Senkuu snicked.

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Byakuya scolded Senkuu.

“Ha? I’ve been calling you that since I was a kid,” Senkuu raised an eyebrow.

“Well now I’m actually old so it’s different,” Byakuya laughed.

“Don’t listen to Dad, you're not old Grandpa,” Chelsea huffed.

“Ya, you’re not old,” Suika agreed. “Dad is just being a meanie,”

Gen was doing his best to hold in his laughter.

“Want to say something Gen?” Senkuu turned to his husband.

“Oh nothing, meanie,” Gen tried not to burst out laughing.

“Ya come on Senkuu,” Lillian joked. “Don’t be so mean to your father,”

“Ok, we can go now,” Senkuu blushed out of embarrassment. 

“Yes yes, you four must be tired,” Lillian remarked.

“I don’t know how you do this every Christmas Lillian san,” Gen yawned.

“Byakuya is good at keeping me up,” Lillian jokingly rolled her eyes. “Try to nap in the car until we get to the house ok?”

“Ya, that sounds good,” 

“And goodnight!” Gen dived on to the guest bed.

“Thanks for your help mentalist,” Senkuu groaned as he pulled along both their suitcases.

“Hmh? Aww come on Senkuu chan,” Gen grinned. “I know how strong my husband is,”

“No sweet-talking, you need to at least brush your teeth,” Senkuu started to unpack his suitcase.

“Hmph! So nfair- uayy,” Gen groaned but got up out of bed.

“You sound like an idiot,” Senkuu scoffed.

“You’re no fun,” Gen pouted.

Gen got his toothbrush from his bag and went to the bathroom. From what Senkuu told him, His wasn’t Senkuu’s childhood home. After Byakuya got back from space when Senkuu was 17 he and his stepsisters moved to America. The kids were in what was once Kohaku’s and Ruri’s rooms. Gen remembered the first time he came over. How welcoming the Ishigami family was surprised him. At that point, they weren’t even dating but Gen remembers Byakuya pulling him aside,

_ “So, you like my son?” _

_ “W- What no!” _

_ “Hmmhhh?” _

_ “Ok, maybe a little. I can tell Senkuu chan likes me too but I don’t know where to ask him to,” _

_ “He acts so high maintenance but really, if you take him out for ramen you got a good chance,” _

_ “And you're just ok telling me that? You barely know me,” _

_ “Senkuu talks about you a lot. Something about a magician knows it all that’s constantly getting under his skin,” _

_ “A what?! I told that damn smartass I’m a mentalist,” _

Not the best first impression to call someone’s son a damn smartass, but Byakuya laughed it off. Even told him what ramen places were good around here. Gen had thanked Byakuya for that information. Neither of his Dad’s would know anyway.

Gen spit out the toothpaste and put his toothbrush to the side. Gen rubbed his tired eyes. Gen trudged back to the bedroom, got changed, and slipped into bed next to Senkuu.

“Hmgh, good night Senkuu chan,”

“Good night mentalist,”

Senkuu’s and Gen’s legs tangled before Gen passed out. Senkuu stroked his husband’s face.

_ He looks like a total wreck. _

Senkuu was woken up by someone kicking him in the leg. Senkuu thought it was one of the kids, but when Senkuu opened his eyes and didn’t see any of the kids and instead Gen talking to himself Senkuu groaned.

“Ugmhhh,” Gean groaned in his sleep. “No more hamburgers…I need to find a ramen place to take Senkuu,”

Senkuu raised an eyebrow at Gen’s comments.

“You, you should meet my Senkuu chan, he’s way betterrrr,”

Even in his sleep, Gen still loved showing off.

“But Xeno doesn’t let me do anything,”

_ Ahh he’s dreaming about his Dads. I know he said he was excited to see them, but he doesn’t need to wake me up in his sleep…  _

Senkuu pulled Gen closer to try and calm Gen down. Senkuu was about to fall asleep again when-

_ Wait, is he really comparing me to Dr. Xeno…? _


	2. Ishigami family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast was a good time to get together what they were going to do that day. Leave it to Lillian to know all the best spots in town. This was her hometown after all. Hell even Gen didn’t know all of the spots Lillian listed and he had lived in Houston with Xeno and Stan since he was 13.

[Chapter 2: Ishigami family]

“Hmm?” Gen hummed, in response to someone poking at his back. Gen turned around to see his youngest with her stuff animal dog, Chalk, in her hands. “Yeah what is it Suika?”

“Grandpa says, breakfast is ready,” Suika whispered.

It took Gen a few seconds to understand what Suika said.

“Right… Thank you Suika,” Gen sat up. “I’ll wake up dad,”

“Ok,” Suika yawned before walking out of the room.

_ They haven’t adjusted to the new time zone either huh? _ Gen turned on his phone to look at the time. 9:45 am.  _ Seems like Senkuu hasn’t either.  _

“Senkuu chan, wake up,” Gen shook Senkuu awake.

“Ugh go back to sleep Gen,” Senkuu groaned.

“Oh I would love to but your dad made breakfast and the kids are waiting for us,” Gen yawned. “Now come on Senkuu chan,”

“Aghh what time is it?” Senkuu sat up.

“9:45,” Gen responded. 

“That’s why I’m so tired. Well that and how you decided to talk in your sleep,” Senkuu blurted out.

“Hmh? What was I talking about?” Gen was too tired to be embarrassed.

“You were talking to Stan about how your Senkuu chan was way better than Xeno,” Senkuu grinned.

“Hmmm, ok you can shut up now,” Gen rolled his eyes before getting out of bed to get changed.

“Oh, and how you were looking for a ramen place to take me,” Senkuu added. “Wait.. were you dreaming about our fir-?” Before Senuku could finish what he was saying a bunch of Senkyuu’s clothes hit his face.

“You say anything to anyone. I will get us a plane right back to Japan,” Gen huffed.

“I think Dr. Xeno will find it absolutely hilarious,” Senkuu teased.

“Oh, I just remembered. Maybe Xeno would love to learn about his amazing student once almost blew up the apartment he lived in with a microwave?” Gen teased back.

“Fair point,” Senkuu sighed and finally got out of bed to get dressed.

Gen was already dressed and was waiting for Senkuu to wake up and get ready.

“You know you can go downstairs right?” Senkuu asked as he put on a shirt.

“Hmmhh I mean I could but…,” Gen wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s waist from behind. “I didn’t get a morning kiss,” Gen dramatically pouted.

“So needy,” Senkuu stated, but Senkuu turned his face to kiss Gen.

“See, was that so hard?” Gen asked.

“Now will you let go?” Senkuu rolls his eyes but his smile betrays him.

“One second more,” Gen rested his head on Senkuu's shoulder for a second.

Suika and Chelsea were downstairs with their grandpa and Grandma who were making more pancakes for their dads.

“So see here girls, you just add the batter to the pan,” Lillian told the girls. “ Wait until it starts to bubble at the top and then,” Lillian took a spatula to the pancakes and flipped them over. “Flip it over like that,” 

“Woahhh,” Suika awed.

“Morning guys,” Byakuya called.

Senkuu and Gen made it down to the stairs to the kitchen.

“Morning Byakuya,” Gen beamed. “Oh Lillian are you making pancakes?”

“Yea, your daughters asked for chocolate chips in the pancakes. I hope that’s ok,”

Suika and Chelsea turned to look at Gen with puppy dog eyes bleeding for him to say yes.

“Sure it’s fine,” Gen replied.

“Thank you, papa,”

“Hey, Senkuu can you make the rice?” Byakuya asked while he was cooking the bacon.

“Sure thing,”

“I’ll pour the milk,” Gen said.

Gen got the milk out of the refrigerator and started to pour it into 6 different cups. Gen placed the cups on the dining table in the other room. Gen knew it would take the others a few minutes so he took a second to think. 

_ I’m glad it seems like the girls have mostly forgotten about the incident at the magic show. Senkuu’s family is always so sweet to them. I swear they spoil them more than I do sometimes.  _

Crazy science dad: You make it here ok?

_ Oh, that’s right I was going to text Xeno and Stan and tell them I made it here safely. _

Me: Hey Xeno, sorry about that. Me, Senkuu, and the kids made it here safely.

Cool dad: Xeno was all worried.

Crazy science dad: Stanley Snyder I swear when you get home.

Me: Watch out Stan you made Xeno mad.

Crazy science dad: I’m not mad.

Cool dad: Love you too Xe

Me: You two have all the house to yourselves now, get that gross stuff off the chat

Gen snickered before putting his phone in his pocket. Xeno and Stan are always bickering like an old married couple. Even when they first adopted Gen. 

_ And Senkuu wonders where I get it from. _

Breakfast was a good time to get together what they were going to do that day. Leave it to Lillian to know all the best spots in town. This was her hometown after all. Hell even Gen didn’t know all of the spots Lillian listed and he had lived in Houston with Xeno and Stan since he was 13.

Lillian plan for enjoying Houston

  * Nasa tour
  * Get lunch at a diner on Binz St.
  * Lastly, the boardwalk for the kids and then call it a night.



“Oh dear, make sure your phone is charged. I want to get some pictures of you and the grandkids,” Lillian called.

“I’ll charge it in the car,” Byukya called back.

The Ishigami family got into Byakuya’s car and was getting ready to head off on their trip.

“Ahh I’m so excited!” Suika cheered from the back seat.

“I’ve never seen Nasa besides on TV,” Chelsea marveled out loud. “Oh you think we’ll see a rocket?”

“Ohhh will we grandpa?” Suika asked.

“Maybe not one that is loading but you will see some,” Byakuya hummed.

Suika and Chelsea turned to look at each other. “Yes!”

Gen and Senkuu were in the back row behind Suika and Chelsea.

“You raised a bunch of little Senkuu,” Gen whispered to Senkuu.

“Hey take responsibility, mentalist. Suika’s teacher told me she was performing magic tricks in class,” Senkuu whispered back.

“Oh no, a magician science nerd. We’re raising little devils,” Gen smiled.

“How scary,” Senkuu teased.

Senkuuu rested his head on Gen’s shoulder.

“Hey, the day just started you two,” Byakuya reminded.

“Don’t fall asleep dad,” Chelsea sassed.

Senkuu groaned before lifting his head up.

“Awww Senkuu chan,” Gen placed a light kiss on Senkuu’s lips. “There, feel better?”

“I was fine mentalist,”

“Ya I know,” Gen slipped his fingers into Senkuu’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 2/6  
> Chapter name: It runs in the family  
> Next fanfic: 1/31 Let's change the world chapter 2: Stanely stays the night.  
> \--------  
> Sorry about needing to take a week break after this chapter. KohaLuna week is in February and I need to start writing.


	3. It runs in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun started to go down and the Ishigamis were at the boardwalk entrance with their wristbands on. The sign “Kemah Boardwalk,” was lit up above them. The kids were trying to figure out what to go on first. They were on the shorter side so they couldn’t go on all the rides.  
> “Ooh what should we do first?” Suika asked as the Ishigamis wandered around the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to die of sweetness overload!

[Chapter 3: It runs in the family]

“Woah it’s huge!” Suika marveled at the Saturn rocket.

“That’s so cool,” Chelsea’s eyes shined.

Suika was sitting on Senkuu’s shoulders and Byakuya had Chelsea on his shoulders as they walked around looking at the rocket at all angles. Senkuu held Gen’s hands as they walked around the hangar. Senkuu looked just as in awe as their kids. If it weren't for the small fence around the aircraft Senkuu would’ve definitely started taking a look inside.

“Grandma is this really how big the rockets are?” Chelsea asked.

“The shuttle was about the same size but the rocket ship me, grandpa, and uncle Shamil is much bigger,”

“Grandma, why did you go to space with grandma and uncle Shamil?” Suika asked.

“Oh well,” Lillian started to blush.

“She wanted to be the world first space tourist, and ver the very start she made it clear “she wasn’t l-”

“Ok Byakuya that’s enough,” Lillian’s face was fully red at this point. “Let’s go back to the space center ok?”

The play center

“Hey you two come it’s time to go,” Gen called to his kids.

“Aww but Papa,” Suika whined. “Just a few more minutes…,”

“You said that 5 minutes ago Suika,” Gen pointed out.

“I know but we don’t get to be here often and-”

“Hey let’s go look at the gift shop. See what they got there,” Byakuya added. “Something to show your friends at school and brag about,”

Suika’s and Chelsea’s eyes immediately lit up. Gen softly sighed and turned to look at Senkuu to see his reaction… his eyes lit up too.

_ I married a science nerd. What else did I except- _

Gen watched Senkuu, Byakuya, Senkuu, Suika, and Chelsea rush around the gift shop looking for some kind of souvenir.

“Aren’t you going to join them?” Lillian asked.

“Nah, I’d rather wait for the boardwalk. Use Senkuu’s science skill to win me a prize or something” Gen joked. “Oh time during a festival back in Japan Senkuu got me a stuffed animal using some kind of formula. I think it still might be back in our closet at home. Honestly, it was hideous but I just had to have it,”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I remember Byakuya tried once at dart-throwing but he could only get the small prize,” Lillian smiled fondly. “It was a small alien and I swear Byaukya loved it more than I did,”

“Like father like son I think is the expression,” Gen hummed.

“Ohhh look at this!” Suika shouted.

“Oh look at this,” Chelsea shouted next.

“Stop looking at the clothes and come look at this,” Senkuu shouted.

Gen just smiled at his family's behavior. Maybe normally he would be slightly embarrassed but thinking back to 

_ “You also seemed quite worked up about this Senkuu chan,” _

_ “They kept asking If I loved you and if we’re dating. I wanted to shout at them to shut up and leave me and the kids alone. One even asked if I was having an affair with you, and that’s just not something you want to be asked about your own husband,” _

Gen shook his head at the memory. Right now, they’re America and the media back home didn’t know where they were. Now his kids, husband, and father in law happily geeked out about random stuff in a gift shop in japanese too. So they got a few looks.

“How long do you think they’re going to be there?” Lillian nudged.

“5 more minutes tops. I love them but I’m starving so-,” Gen commented.

After a few more minutes in the gift shop, the kids got hoodies, and Byakuya and Senkuu begrudgingly got key chains because Gen and Lilian forced them to hurry up and chose something. Now they sat in a booth at the diner Lillian was talking about, taking bites of their food. 

“I almost miss having hamburgers every day,” Gen joked.

“Oh ya, I remember Xeno coming in with hamburgers from time to time. Said his partner and kid really like them,” Byakuya recalled.

“That liar, he was the one who always wanted to go down to the burger joint near Memorial Park,” Gen groaned. “And he was picky too! Always talking about how that was the best. I swear he cried when it closed,” Gen got a bit more heated than he meant to be.

“Geez, Grandad seems like a stick in the mud,” Chelsea bluntly said.

Gen tried his best to not burst out loud. “No no, Grandad just knows what he likes,” Gen still tried not to laugh.

He had called Xeno the same thing when he was 13.

“What about grandpop? Is he picky too?” Suika asked.

“Oh no, he pretty much eats anything if you said it was food,” Gen sarcastic remarked.

“From what you and Byakuya have told me it sounds like they’re total opposites,” Lillian pointed out.

“Stan is the one you’d go to if you wanted to hang out with friends if he was home,” Gen replied.

“Like you papa?” Chelsea asked.

“I-,”

“Pftt,” Senkuu started to laugh.

“Hey, Senkuu chan!”

“Chelsea, you weren’t supposed to say it out loud,” Suika pretended to whisper.

“My family hates me,” Gen deadpans.

“Ok who told him that too?” Senkuu jokingly asked.

Both Suika and Chelsea joined in on the joke and pointed at each other.

“So cruel,” Gen dramatically fell on Senkuu’s shoulder. “My husband and children hate my guts. I think I might die before the boardwalk,”

“Ok then, come on kids let’s get in the car. We’ll leave Gen here,” Byakuya snickered. “Grandpa needs to get some rest before we go to the boardwalk,”

“Ok!” The kids said in sync.

“Bye-bye papa,” Suika waved.

Suika, Chelsea, Lillian, and Byakuya got out of the booth and disappeared out the door.

“You done mopping yet Gen?” Senkuu shook his shoulder.

“They don’t love me Senkuuu chan,” Gen fluttered his eyelashes at Senkuu “You still love me right?”

“Gen I married you- We have 2 kids,”

“Avoiding the question,” Gen huffed.

“So childish,” Senkuu mocked. “Yes I love you mentalist,”

“Awww I love you too Senkuu chan,”

“Ya, ya enough gross sap. Let’s head to the car before they drive away and leave us here,”

  
  


The sun started to go down and the Ishigamis were at the boardwalk entrance with their wristbands on. The sign “Kemah Boardwalk,” was lit up above them. The kids were trying to figure out what to go on first. They were on the shorter side so they couldn’t go on all the rides.

“Ooh what should we do first?” Suika asked as the Ishigamis wandered around the entrance.

“Oh oh, Suika look!” Chelsea pointed to her left.

Gen looked where Chelsea was pointing. A double-decker carousel. Even Gen got a little excited looking at it. So they stood in line before being let on to the ride. Senkuu helped Suika on to a pony and gen helped Chelsea on to one right next to her sister. Senkuu and Gen grabbed on to poles right next to the painted ponies as the ride started. As the mechanisms that made the ponies go up started so did Suika and Chelsea’s smiles. They held on to the poles so tightly, almost like it was a real horse taking them up and down.

“Dad, Papa, look at me,” Suika called. “It feels like I’m on a real horse!”

“I can see everything from up here,” Chelsea marveled at the water visible from the angle.

You could only see part of the water for only a few seconds but it was the perfect  scene  right out of a movie. The sunlight shining on the water. Coloring it with oranges and yellows. Gen looked at Senkuu who stood right next to him.

“Ya I saw it too mentalist,” Senkuu smirked.

“How cringy would it be if I said I’m grateful I’m here with you and the kids right now?”

“Gross Gen,” Senkuu scoffed, but Senkuu’s free hand reached for Gen’s and interlaced their fingers together. 

“Don’t make me fall in love with you all over again Senkuu chan,”

“First you gotta take me back to that shit ramen place. I’m surprised I said yes to a second date,” Senkuu joked. Gen would have normally teased Senkuu back but- “I guess I just wanted to see you again. Even if that did mean shit ramen,”

“Thanks, Senkuu chan,”

.

.

.

The rest of the day was full of Suika and Chelsea enjoying themselves on the rides, eating cotton candy, and at the end of it all taking a walk around the boardwalk to find the perfect spot for-

_ Boom! Crackle Boom boom! _

The fireworks.

Gen had Suika on his shoulders and Chelsea was on Senkuu’s so they could get a better look at the fireworks. The young girls both reached their hands up to the sky where the fireworks were. As high as their little arms would let them reach. The contrast of color in the dark background never ceases to amaze Gen. 

_ “Come on Xeno, Stan, we’re going to miss the fireworks!” _

_ “Hold on Gen, wait a second!” _

_ “Come on you old men!” _

_ Boom! _

“Aww, I can’t see…,”

_ Stan sighed. “Come on, on to your old man’s shoulder,” Gen blinked in disbelief for a second. “What, you can’t see right?” _

_ “Aren’t I too heavy?” _

_ “Nah, now hurry up before I change my mind,” _

_ Gen smiled. “If you say so,” Gen climbed up on Stan's back to watch the fireworks with him and Xeno.  _

_ “Thanks, Dad,” _

“Thanks, Papa,” Suika yawned when the fireworks display was over.

_ “Don’t worry about it kid,” _

“Don’t worry about Suika,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 2/20  
> Chapter name: Synder family  
> Next fanfic: 2/8 KohaLuna week starts!  
> \--------  
> This wasn't supposed to be bi-weekly I swear.


	4. Snyder family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do I call you?” Chelsea asked bluntly.  
> “Well you can call me Xeno,” Xeno replied.  
> “What? Where’s the fun in that?” Chelsea pouted. “Let’s see Byaukya is my Grandpa so that makes you…,” Chelsea put her thumb and her pointer finger together. “Grandad!”  
> Xeno blinked a few times before he let the nickname snick in. “I guess that can work, what about for Stan?”  
> “Stan…? Oh, the other man in the photo? Well if you’re granddad he’s grandpop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bully Xeno. Kinda sort of.

[Chapter 4: Synder family]

Senkuu looked up at the ceiling in his own mind. His hair still slightly damp from the shower he just took. It had been years since he had moved back to Japan to go study for his doctorate. He almost forgot what the house looked like. It had been a while since he had come home to see Byakuya and Lillian. Come to think of it, the last time he was here was to tell his Byakuya and Lillian him and Gen got engaged.

“Geeez I’m thinking like an old man,” Senkuu whispered to himself.

“Hmnghh Senkuu what are you thinking about?” Gen mumbled, half-awake.

“Oh did I wake you?” Senkuu asked.

“Mhng? Nooooo I was awake this whole time,” Gen lucidly mumbled.

“Sure mentalist,” Senkuu hummed.

Gen shuffled around on the bed and turned to face Senkuu. “You got that look on your face Senkuu chan. Something is on your mind,” Gen poked his pointer right between Senkuu’s eyebrows. “So what’s on my genius husband’s mind?”

Senkuu grabbed Gen’s hand and rested it on the bed with his hand on top. “Do you remember the last time we were here?” Senkuu asked.

“Hmm? Ohhh ya, we just got engaged and I wanted to tell our guardians and since they were both here in Houston I dragged you along. Despite your cute protest,” Gen giggled.

“I forgot how open you are when you’re tired,” Senkuu sighed.

“I thought you were embarrassedddd,” Gen dramatically cried.

“You made me take 2 days off of work-,” Senkuu deadpanned.

“I missed Byakuya and Lillian,” Gen continued. “And besides Stan was back for a few days and I wanted him to be there too,”

“Thank god he was. I really thought Xeno had an endless amount of questions for us,” Senkuu recalled.

“He’s always like that. Even when I was younger,” Gen almost seemed to drop the dramatic act. He almost sounded grateful “He’s so noisy,” Gen started again.

“I almost thought you were being genuine for a second there,” Senkuu smirked.

“I was, you jerk,” Gen rolled his eyes. “He is noisy. Even the first time I met him and Stan he asked me what my name was. I thought he was some kind of creep,” Gen commented. “When I saw him and Stan at the foster home again a few days later, wanting to talk to me I was so confused. I just tried to pickpocket them and there they were. Wanting to get to talk to me like we were friends,”

“Careful Gen, your soft side is showing,” Senkuu cupped one of Gen’s cheeks. Senku’s pointer finger played with a stand of gen’s white hair.

“I could say the same thing to you Senkuu chan,” Gen put his hand on Senkuu’s, keeping it in place.

“Well it’s late and I’m too tired to care,” Senkuu shrugged.

“Ohhh you want to kiss me soooo badly,” Gen purred.

Senkuu started  cakiling . “You? Oh please mentalist, don’t flatter yourself,”

“Just say you love me,” Gen sighed.

Senkuu looked at his tired husband resting next to him. How stupid he felt. They’ve been married for years and even adopted two kids together but even now, Gen’s bed head, his eye bags from not getting enough rest, and the small bit of droll Gen had on his face Senkuu still thought Gen was the most beautiful man he’d seen.

“You look like a mess mentalist,” Senkuu scoffed.

“Honestly how hard is it to say  _ “I love you too Gen,” _ Gen pouted.

“You make my brain release a lot of endorphins,”

“And,”

“God, Gen, are you going to make me  recite  my vows?” Senkuu questioned.

“You remember them by heart?” Gen mused. “How sweet,”

Senkuu got more and more drowsy as the conversation lingered on. “Shut up,”

“But-,” Gen’s sentence was cut short by Senkuu pressing their lips together.

Senkuu pulled away from the kiss. “Goodnight Gen,”

“Good night,” Gen yawned, “Senkuu chan.

Gen saw Senkuu’s breathing level out. He took Senkuu’s hand off his face. As much as he loved having Senkuu’s hand resting on his face, he didn’t want to break out in the morning. Gen pressed his foreheads to Senkuu’s lightly. The truth was Gen had been awake too. Thinking about how excited he was to see Stan and Xeno. Gen’s old men were always either busy, or Stan wasn’t home. It made seeing them for stuff like holidays harder. Suika was only a baby when she met Xeno and Chelsea can remember Xeno just not as well as Byakuya or Lillian. Chelsea was the one who came up with the nickname to help differentiate who was who.

_ “What do I call you?” Chelsea asked bluntly. _

_ “Well you can call me Xeno,” Xeno replied. _

_ “What? Where’s the fun in that?” Chelsea pouted. “Let’s see Byaukya is my Grandpa so that makes you…,” Chelsea put her thumb and her pointer finger together. “Grandad!” _

_ Xeno blinked a few times before he let the nickname snick in. “I guess that can work, what about for Stan?” _

_ “Stan…? Oh, the other man in the photo? Well if you’re granddad he’s grandpop!” _

The nickname was cute. Xeno even thanked Gen for letting him be a “Grandad”. In his own Xeno- ish way

_ “I’m only in my 40’s and now I have grandkids,” Xeno smiled. _

_ “Well lucky for you old man. Your hair is already white,” Gen teased. _

_ “I haven’t seen you for Senkuu in years and yet you still manage to tease something about me,” Xeno pointed out. “You and Stan both have a natural talent to get under my skin,”  _

_ “You adopted me and married Stan. Don’t act like you don’t want us,” _

_ “I never said that, because despite you and Stan’s antics, You’re my family and now I have even more family… Thank you,” _

  
  


_ “You adopted me and married Stan. Don’t act like you don’t want us,” _

Despite having millions of fans, a husband, two kids, great in-laws, Gen really just wanted to hear Xeno say it. One of Gen’s flaws was the feeling of being lonely. Even if he had a family who loved him it was just something Gen had. Gen pulled Senkuu close to him. He could hear Senkuu’s heartbeat. 

_ They’re right here with me. Right. _

“Thanks again Byakuya, Lillian,” Gen thanked.

“Honestly it’s our pleasure,” Lillian remarked.

“We love seeing you, Senkuu, and the kids,” Byakuya added. “Also say hi to Xeno and Stan for me,”

“Will do. I’ll text you their response,” Gen replied.

Suika and Chelsea had their backpacks on and got out of the car to say one last goodbye. The two sisters ran to their grandparents to give them a hug goodbye. “We’ll miss you Grandpa, Grandma,” Suika said.

“Ya, I liked it here,” Chelsea added. “It was funnizies!”

“Don’t worry kids,” Lillian reassured them “We’ll see you during Christmas,”

“Ya but that’s so far awayyy,” Chelsea whined.

“Hey now, I bet your other grandparents want to see you,” Byakuya told them. “And trust me, they are just as fun,”

Suika turned her head to look at Chelsea. “Are they really?”

“Ya, Grandad is fun to talk to but I’ve met grandpop yet,” Chelsea remarked. “I saw him in a photo once though. He looks scary,” Chelsea said just as upbeat.

“Oh trust me Grandpop Stan looks scary but he really isn’t,” Gen remarked as he and Senkuu pack up the luggage in a rental car.

Senkuu had to hold in his laughter. The first time he met Stan, Stan thought he was an intruder and pulled a gun on him. Gen rushed into the living room when he heard Stan shout “Who the hell are you!?” 

_ “Stan, that’s my boyfriend!” _

_ “What’s with all the yellin- STANLEY PUT DOWN THE GUN! That’s Byakuya’s kid!” _

They joked about it later at dinner. Stan even joked about it at their wedding, 

_ “So glad I didn’t shoot ya Senkuu,” _

Gen sat on the passenger's side looking at the night sky. Looking at all the familiar buildings that passed him by. He and his old high school friends would come here to hang out after school. One time they even kidnapped Gen when he was grounded. Xeno chewed him out when he got back. He was so mad at Xeno too afterward. Now Gen understood the fear of not knowing where your kids were. Especially with Chelsea. Senkuu pulled into the driveway of Gen’s teenage home. The perfect image of an American suburban house. Picket fences, two story brick house, and a spacious front yard.

Me: Hey old men, we’re here.

Xeno: I told you to stop using “Old man Gen,”

Me: Ungrateful.

Senkuu and Gen were the first to get out of the car to get everything out of the back. Chelsea was third with her stuff in her backpack. Suika seemed a bit nervous to get out of the car with her sister.

“Hey, Suika you alright?” Chelsea asked.

“What are Grandfather and Grandpop like?” Suika asked.

“Grandfather is fun to tease plus he has a secret candy stash I’ll show you later,” 

“Good luck,” A voice said. “I change the hiding place,”

“Grandfather!” Chelsea ran to hug Xeno.

“Why hello, Chelsea,” Xeno patted the young girl’s head. “You’ve grown so much in what… 3 years?”

“Ya, because you never visit meanie,” Chelsea pointed out.

“Cut me some slack. Being a scientist isn’t easy,” Xeno sighed.

Suika slowly walked towards Xeno. Her stuffed animal in hand. “Grandfather?”

“You must be Suika,”

Chelsea let go of her hug and stood by Suika’s side. Suika only recognized the words “You” and her name.

“ah, I am Suika,” 

“Sorry, Xeno, Suika has a hard time with English,” Gen explains.

Chelsea whispered something into Suika’s ear. Suika nodded. “You are my grandfather?”

“Yes, Suika, I am,”

“I like your… annoo,” Suika pointed to the chokers around Xeno’s neck.

“These are chokers, and thank you,” Xeno knelt down in front of Suika.

“Suika, daijoubu desu ka?,” Chelsea said in Japanese. Suika nodded, glad to finally hear a word in her native language. Chelsea turned to Xeno. “She’s shy, but shell warm up to you soon,” 

“Alright,” Xeno stood up. “Go get set up in the guest bedroom. We’re waiting on Grand… pop was it?”

“Got it! Come on Suika,” Chelsea pulled Suika by the arm and disappeared into the house.

“Are you sure it’s alright to leave Chelsea alone in your house for more than a minute?” Gen asked.

“Well then, you best hurry up,” Xeno slyly commented.

“I’ll take that as a sign you want to help,” Senkuu dropped a carry-on bag full of his computers and tech into Xeno’s arms. “Unless you want the house to be trashed,”

“Y-You make a fair point,” Xeno managed to say. His arms almost buckled under the weight of the bag.

Gen, Senkuu, and Xeno were catching up in the living room.

“Oh ya, Xeno, Byakuya says hi,” Senkuu added.

Xeno sighed. “I don’t see why. I’ll see him at work in a few days,”

“Let my old man be. He’s as sentimental as always,”

“Did the kids have fun?” Xeno suddenly asked.

The question stuck Gen as weird. It wasn’t like Xeno to ask a question so suddenly.

“Yea, they might have spoiled them too so good luck trying to compete,” Senkuu didn’t mince his words as he talked.

Gen almost hit Senkuu in his side. Of course, Senkuu was as emotionally stunted as ever.

“Sen-”

“Hey, what I’d miss?” An older man’s voice asked.

Even without seeing him, Gen knew who the man was simply by the deep, almost raspy, voice of the former smoker.

“Stan,” Gen chipped.

“Hey, Stan,” Xeno greeted. “Did you get the ingredients for dinner?”

“Nice to see you too Xe,” Stan scoffed. “And yes I did,”

“Oh, what’s for dinner?” Gen asked.

“Take one guess of what your father would want for dinner,”

“Xeno, you didn’t...,”

“Ten billion percent he did,”

“Don’t mock me you three,”

“Hamburgers,” Stan stated.

“Stanely Synder,” Xeno pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Xeno Synder,” Stan slyly stated.

“Careful Stan, he’s using full names,” Senkuu added.

“If we get him mad enough he might even use my middle name,” Stan started to chuckle. “Hmm?” Stan stopped chuckling to look up at something.

In the hallway stood Chelsea and Suika, but this time they both seemed hesitant to step towards Stan. Gen didn’t blame them. With Stan’s naturally strange purple hue eyes that at first looked cold and uncaring. It didn’t help that even for his age Stan still kept in shape.

“You look, scary mister,” Chelsea stated, pointing her finger.

“I’m guessing that makes you Chelsea than,” Stan put his hands in his jacket pocket out of habit which made him even more imitating. “Gen has told me you are abnormally blunt. I can see what he means,”

“Hmmhhhh,” Chelsea was sizing him up. “You’re funny. Intimating, but funny,”

Chelsea took Suika’s wrist and walked toward Stan. Stan wasn’t the tallest man, standing around 190 cm or as he would say it “6 feet and 2 inches”. To Chelsea and Suika, who both weren’t taller than 148 cm, he must-have look giant. So Stan swatted down, his balance resting on the balls of his feet.

“Hey, don’t worry. I promise not to bite your faces off,” Stan teased.

“Hi, Grandpop,” Suika spoke, still a bit nervous.

“Hey there Suika,” Stan’s southern accent is on full display. “It’s good to finally meet you two. I’ve heard a lot about you from your parents,”

“Like what?” Chelsea asked.

“If I keep my eye off of you two for too long next thing I know my house is destroyed,” 

“What? We would never do that!” Chelsea protested.

“Oh ya?” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“Yea!”

Stan lowered his eyebrow. “I’m going to you two to that,” Stan patted the kid’s heads. “Be good and I’ll show you where Xeno hides the candy,” Stan pretended to whisper. 

Chelsea quickly translated it to Suika. Gen saw Suika’s eyes light up as she nodded. “Ok!”

  
  


“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Stan pointed out. “Don’t tell me-,”

“Oh please, Stan. I know what you are going to say and no, I’m a grown man, I do not need their approval,” Xeno huffed as he brushed out his hair.

“Oh really?” Stan was sitting at the foot of the two’s bed half paying attention to some random cooking show that was on. “You only cut me off when you’re annoyed Xe,”

“Wha? I don’t do that,”

“Xeno, I’ve known you for almost 37 years, Too long if you ask me,” 

Xeno shot Stan a glare. “We’ve been married for 15 years of that time,” Xeno pointed out.

“Jeez stop making me feel like an old man Xe,” Stan groaned, as his back hit the bed. “I still can’t believe I’ve yet to meet our grandkids,”

“Ya, but sadly our jobs cause us to be away or working a lot of the time,” Xeno slipped on a T-shirt for his pajamas.

“So logical as always,” Stan sighed. “But really, what's on your mind Xeno? And don’t say it’s nothing. I can tell when your lying,”   
“I always hated that about you..,” Xeno mumbled, not really meaning it. “When I first saw the kids, Chelsea recognized me and felt at ease but Suika, she seemed a lot more nervous of me. I thought it might just be because she just met me and it must have been new to her, but once she saw you and you talked for only a little bit of time She seemed comfortable with you,” 

“Xeno, I swear,” Stan turned his head to look at his husband. “From what I hear from you, Gen. Suika wants to work at Nasa one day too. Then she meets a family member she hasn’t met before, who doesn’t speak her native language, and she doesn’t know what to say. The kid isn’t uncomfortable around you Xe, she’s was just excited to meet someone who shared her interest,”

“Ok say it,”   
“Say what?” Stan mused.

“That it was obvious and I was just being as emotionally inept as ever,” Xeno finished, as she slipped into bed.

“Well you are but, I don’t need to tell you that,” Stan sat up. “Just give it some time Xe. I’m sure the kid will open up,”

“Ya, your right,”

“Huh what was that? Did Xeno Houston Snyder just say I’m right?”

“No, I said to turn off that “dramatized show off,”

Stan smiled. There’s the Xeno he knew. “Fineee,”

Stan turned off the show and slipped in Bed right next to Xeno. Xeno’s back to him. Stan slid his arm around Xeno’s shoulder. “Geez put on a shirt. You freezing Stan,” Xeno shivered.

“Nah, I think that’s just you Xe. Besides don’t act-,” A quick jab in Stan’s side shut him up.

Stan bet Xeno just rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I want you freezing body pushed up against my back like I’m a heating pad,”

“So mean,”

Xeno slightly turned the upper half of his body to face Stan. He didn’t seem amused one bit but Stan didn’t fall for the doctor’s deadpan face.

“Night Xe,” Stan places a kiss on Xeno’s lips.

“Good night Stan,” Xeno let go of the facade and smiled.

It was the doctor’s normal half grinning smile but still made Stan’s heart stop for only a second. For all the times Xeno was a brat, Stan still loved him all the same, and now he had finally met his grandkids. 

  
  


_ “What’s your name?” Xeno asked the kid. _

_ “Gen Asagiri..,” the boy hesitated. _

_ “Stan let go of him,” Xeno told Stan. _

_ “Wha? But Xeno-,” _ _   
_ _ “Stan,” Xeno replied a bit annoyed. _

_ Stan let go of the kid’s arm. “Where are your parent’s kid?” _

_ “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to really! I just needed money for the kids back at the forester home!” The kid suddenly turned on the waterworks. A little too sudden for Stan to believe the act. “Please don’t turn me in. They’ll kick me out for sure,” _

_ “Hmm,” Xeno hummed. “We won’t but I want to talk to the foster home with you just in case you were planning to pull that again,” _

_ “T-Thank you,” The kid sniffled. _

_ That’s what the three did. When they reached the forester house Xeno just let the kid go. _

_ “What was that about Xeno? That kid just tried to steal your wallet,” Stan pointed out. “Don’t tell me you feel for his act,” _

_ “On that inelegant display? No, not in the slightest,” Xeno scoffed like it was so obvious. “I just like liars like him,” _

_ “So you let him go free?” Stan raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Well, he also reminds me of someone else I knew when I was younger,” Xeno stated, rather smugly. _

_ “You…,” Stan clenched his teeth. _

_ “I think we should go visit him tomorrow. What do you think Stan?” _

_ “All I know is that kid is a brat,” _

_ “Really? I find him rather fascinating,” _

Stan almost couldn’t believe it. The first time he met Gen. He was sure he’d hate him but one day he got sent to a base near home so he was able to visit Xeno. Xeno dropped a bomb on him. He had kept in contact with the orphan from that day and he wanted Stan to meet him too. Well, meet him again. Gen was still snarky and rough around the edges but he got Stan and Xeno laughing with him by the end of the time they had together. Stan guessed the kid wasn’t all that bad. Next, I think he knew they adopted Gen, Gen went to college, met someone, Went to Japan for his career, Got married, and adopted his of his own. 

_ Geez, do I feel old? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 2/27  
> Chapter name: ?


	5. Drawing Grandad and Grandpop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain started to pour down even harder outside. All the chalk from the kids drawing they had made yesterday washed with it along with the plans they had that day. Gen honestly didn’t mind. Yesterday had been a lot and taking the day to relax was welcome. Suika and Chelsea were drawing something in their sketch pads. Xeno and Stan were in the kitchen cooking up lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Suika and Chelsea with StanXeno chapter!

[Chapter 5: A day in]

The rain started to pour down even harder outside. All the chalk from the kids drawing they had made yesterday washed with it along with the plans they had that day. Gen honestly didn’t mind. Yesterday had been a lot and taking the day to relax was welcome. Suika and Chelsea were drawing something in their sketch pads. Xeno and Stan were in the kitchen cooking up lunch. They had this whole day planned out but Texas’s unstable weather won’t allow it. While Gen did enjoy relaxing at his old house he still felt a bit… guilty? No that wasn’t it. Seeing Suika and Chelsea not talk to his parents as much as they did with Senkuu’s made Gen worry. He knew the kids didn’t see them as much but he still wanted them to have a good relationship with them.

“Aughh shoot I forgot the tomato sauce,” Gen heard Stan complain.

Xeno sighed. “I can go get it,”

Gen’s brain lit up with an idea. “Hey Xeno, me and Senkuu got it,” Gen called.

“What? No Gen I-,”

“Don’t want you slipping on the driveway again. You might break something old man,” Gen shouted as he grabbed the retail car’s keys.

“Mentalist what are you doing?” Senkuu whispered “You hate driving in the rain,”

“Just trust me on this ok,”

Before Gen left he whispered something to Suika and Chelsea.

Suika and Chelsea were happily doodling way on their sketch pads. Suika stored a few crayons in her carry-on. She took the black and dark blue crayons out and started to scribble of memory.

“Ohhh no make the hair poof bigger,” Chelsea suggested.

“Oh your right,” Suika happily collared in the circle more.

As the crayons, rough waxy texture hit the paper Suika did her best to remember who was she drawing. Her papa had given her and Chelsea a challenge to draw before he left and the two happily accepted.

_ “Suika, Chelsea, try to draw grandad and grandpop. Trust me they’ll love it,” _

Suika wanted to talk to her grandad more but it was harder. Since her English wasn’t as good as Chelsea’s and Grandad’s Japanese was nonexistent. From what she heard from her Gen, Xeno was a Nasa scientist who helped people go to space like her grandpa. He even helped Grandpa and his crew get back home after a little miscalculation. For some reason, that profession called Suika. She wanted to talk to her grandad about what he knew but first. She wanted to get closer to him. Sika sketched out Xeno’s chokers around his neck best she could with the crayons. The final touch, two little lines serving as the eyes with lines under them, a cute trick Gen thought her.

“I’m done,” Suika told her sister.

“Ohh ok, give me a sec,” Chelsea focused on her drawing. “Grandfather’s hair is so tricky,”   
Suika adjusted her glasses and looked at the drawing to see if there was any more she could add.

_ Oh of course! _

The import part of any drawing. A sun on the top left corner with a smiley face.

_ Perfect! _

Suika looked at the cute drawing she made. It was Her, Chelsea, Stan, and Xeno as small stick figures with clothes with the sun shining on them and the small blockhouse in the back.

“OK finished!” Chelsea showed the drawing to Suika. It was the same idea as Suika’s but a bit more detailed. “Come one let’s go show them,” Chelsea elbowed Suika’s arm.

“Ok,” Suika beamed.

The two got off the sofa in the living room and peaked their heads into the kitchen. Xeno was draining the boiling water out of the noodles while Stan was hugging him from behind.

“You know we have a strainer right Xe?”

“Yes yes, I know but I just like doing it this way,” Xeno replied.

Suika was starting to get nervous butterflies, but Chelsea happily pulled her along.

“Hey Grandad, Grandpop!” Chelsea called in English.

Xeno jolted in surprise and almost drop the pot that the noodles were in. Stan backed off Xeno to look at his two grandkids standing behind him.

“My god, Chelsea, I almost dropped the noodles,” Xeno put his hand on his heart all dramatic-like. He put the pot down next to the sink and turned around to look at Chelsea and Suika.

“Sorry sorry,” Chelsea brushed off Xeno’s complaints. “But look what we made!” Chelsea lightly nudged Suika’s side.

The two girls help up their drawing to show Xeno and Stan. At first, Suika got worried because Xeno’s eyes shoot open for a second and Stan kept on a normal neutral expression. 

“Do you not like it?” Suika almost put her drawing down but Xeno's expression changed. 

“No no Suika, it’s great,” Xeno’s eyes softened as he looked at the drawing.

“What’s above it?” Stan asked.

“Your names,” Suika said, trying to get the pronunciation right.

Above was the katakana for Xeno and Stanely’s names.

“スタンリ” and “ゼノ”

“Sutanrī, Zeno,” Suika pointed as she spoke.

Even Stan’s deadpan face broke. “That’s cute kid,”

“Thank you,”

“And what about yours Chelsea?” Xeno asked.

“Oh, I drew us as well,” Chelsea gleefully stated.

“We don’t have a dog though,” Stan hesitated to say.

Chelsea breathed in like she was so shocked. “Grandpop!” She sounded like she was scolding Stan. “Don’t be so rude to Grandad,”

It took a second for either to say anything but Stan finally broke the silence.

“Pffftttt!” Stan hit his fist against the countertop.

“Stanely!” Xeno glared at his husband but Stan couldn’t stop laughing.

“I guess the whole thing from high school about you being a feral chihuahua continues,”

“That was started by you and Charlotte!”

Suika understood a bit of what they were saying but seeing her grandad all in a panic made her laugh. It didn’t feel like was as big a wall anymore. Well, after all, it was her Grandad and Grandpop.

“Hey we’re back,” Gen called.

“Papa, look we drew Grandpop amd Grandad,” Suika beamed.

“Hey, Gen, you did a good job raising the kids,” Stan called with laughs in between.

“What..?” Gen looked at Senkuu.

“Aren’t our drawings great?”   
Gen took a second to look at the drawings. Suika’s looks like her normal style of stick art, but for some reason, Chelsea had a dog in hers labeled. “ゼノ”

“Chelsea…,” Gen tried to hold back from laughing. Something Senkuu was clearly failing at. “Don’t draw your Grandad as a dog,”

“But you’re always telling Dad that you used to call Grandad a chihuahua all the time,” Chelsea switched to English.

Gen’s blood ran cold. He had no idea what to say to that, but Xeno totally knew what he wanted to say. 

“Gen Lee Synder,”

“Oh god-,”

Xeno was so enraged, he called Gen by the name he and Stan had given him, totally forgetting Gen had a whole different last name and his middle that wasn’t legally recognized.

Stan, Senkuu, Chelsea, and Suika sat back and watched Gen and Xeno go on and on.

“How long do you think they’ll take?” Senkuu asked Stan.   
“When they get like this, better to let them be,” Stan sighed. “They’ve always been like that. “Xeno is a hard person to read most of the time but Gen, well he knows right where to hit,”

“Tell me about it,”

“Did you get the pasta sauce?” 

“Ya..., but doubt we can get to the kitchen,”

“1, 2, 3,”

“Fine, you win Xeno,” Gen sighed in defeat.

“See told ya,” Stan smirked.

“What were they even talking about?” Suika whispered to Chelsea.

“I-I don’t know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to keep on schedule but I just need to rest more. There will a fic for next week but it will not be a chapter update.  
> _______  
> Next chapter: 3/13  
> Next fanfic: 2/28: Let's change the world  
> Chapter name: ?


	6. Goodbye Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home... back to Japan. Suika and Chelsea are excited to go home but having to leave their grandparents behind isn't as easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy last chapter!  
> This the longest chapter I have written.

[Chapter 6: Goodbye Houston]

“What were they even talking about?” Suika whispered to Chelsea.

“I-I don’t know. They’re so weird,”

“Yeah…,” Suika agreed. “You think they liked the drawings?” 

“Ohhh definitely,” Chelsea smugly replied.

“You think they’d like our Nasa hoodies?

“Ohh definitely,” Chelsea agreed.

Senkuu was not normally the sentimental type. He normally left that to Gen. Even as a child Senkuu didn’t find much sentimental value in stuff. Even when his adopted father left for America some of his classmates thought it was weird how Senkuu wasn’t worked up over it. Senkuu just brushed it off as he knew Byakuya would come back one day. Senkuu was so sure Byaukuya would be fine. When he got a message from his mentor at the time, Dr. Xeno, to check the news and say that something had gone wrong on theInternational Space Station and Byakuya and the rest crew was still up there Senkuu got home, brought a plane ticket to Houston and waited for Byakuya’s return. The crew had found a way back to earth but Nasa lost track of them. Senkuu didn’t want to believe it. He had sent his old man off so coldly. He had to see Byakuya again so he could give him the thanks he deserved. They had found him and the crew on a small mostly uninhabited island off the pacific ocean.

When Senkuu saw Byukya come off the plane Senkuu didn’t hesitate to hug him.

_ “Woah that Senkuu, being more affectionate than normal,” The old man commented. _

_ “Shut up,” Senkuu replied. “I’m just glad to see you old man. That’s all,” _

_ “I promise I’m fine Senkuu,”  _

_ “Hey old man,” Senkuu squeezed harder and hid his face in Byakuya’s chest. “Thank you,” _ _   
_ _ “What for?” Byakuya placed a hand on Senkuu’s back to try to soothe him. _

_ “For everything. Ya know, being a good dad and all,” _

_ “I’m glad you gave me a chance to be a father Senkuu,” _

Senkuu still wasn’t as sentimental as his husband or father but after that day Senkuu tried to make it a point to show his appreciation for his loved ones from time to time. _   
  
_

Senkuu stood in the doorway or his kids bedroom, leaning against the door frame. Senkuu didn’t even bother to fight the smile. The two had been so energetic all day, so it was no wonder Suika passed out right after dinner. Chelsea still had some energy and questions she wanted to ask Xeno but it was getting late. Chelsea reluctantly went to sleep.

_ “But Dadddd, I’m not tired,” Chelsea complained. _

_ “Chelsea it’s getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow,” Senkuu reminded her. _

_ “But but- yawnnn,” Chelsea yawned. _

_ “Still not tired?” Senkuu asked. _

“Dr. Senkuu,” Senkuu heard a voice say.

Senkuu turned his head to see Dr. Xeno behind him.

“Dr. Xeno,” Senkuu replied.

“Isn’t it getting late?” Senkuu’s former mentor asked.

“Oh please, you’re the last I want to lecture about my sleep schedule,” Senkuu snickered.

“Oh and why is that?” Dr. Xeno grinned. “Is it because you know I’m right?”   
“Don’t push doc,” Senkuu grinned back.

“But really, It is quite late,” Dr. Xeno stated.

“Gen has to pack. He brought a lot of his beauty products so he’s having Stan help him with it,” Senkuu explained.

“I see,” Xeno sighed. “I should’ve guessed,”   
“He’s your kid,”   
“That he is,” Xeno shook his head. “Besides that, care to explain what your doing? Don’t tell me you're getting sentimental Dr. Senkuu,”   
“Like you’re any better yourself. You framed both drawings the girls made you. Even Chelsea’s,” Senkuu reminded him.

“Stan would have made me put it up anyway,” Xeno rolled his eyes.

“You never change doc,” Senkuu added.

“We are both men of science and logic,”

“And then some loud idiot made us through that to the wind?” Senkuu raised an eyebrow. It was meant to be a question but came out more like a statement.

“Exactly,”

“Geez, doc I didn’t know you could be so sappy,”   
“Same to you my pupil,”

Senkuu clicked his tongue. “Let it go already Doc,”

  
  


“Did you really need this much product kid?” Stan called from the bathroom.

“We can all have perfect skin like you Stan,” Gen huffed.

“What really?” Stan teased.

“Oh ha ha very funny,” Gen sarcastically laughed.

Gen checked under the bed to make sure he didn’t accidentally kick some clothes under the bed. Nope, none of his clothes were under the bed, but Gen did find something. Gen reached for the small object. It was plastic with uneven curves. Gen pulled out of his bed and looked at the same figure in his hand. It was a small action figure. Gen remembered. It was the first time he, Xeno, and Stan went to the boardwalk as a family. Xeno couldn’t win anything at the dart game so he won a small action figure that he then gave to Gen. Gen sat up and leaned on the bed to get a better look at the figure.

_ “Here Gen,” Xeno handed him the small action figure. _

_ It was some off brand figure with no  _ _ distinguishable  _ _ logo on the front of the hero’s chest. Gen took the figure from Xeno. _

_ “Xeno I’m 13. I’m not a child,” Gen commented. _

_ “Hey be nice to Xeno,” Stan lightly pushed Gen’s shoulder. _

_ “Hmm maybe we can give it to some smaller kid then?” Xeno suggested. _

_ “On second thought… it’s not so bad,” Gen mumbled. _

_ “What’s that Gen?” Xeno teased. “Did you say something?” _ _   
_ _ “I’m keeping it,” _ _   
  
_

Gen did once play with the small action figure. He kept it in his bedroom on his window ceiling. It wasn’t much but it was the first gift Xeno had given him since they had adopted him. He didn’t need to play with it. Gen kind of like just having it there to ground him. He had finally found a new family.

He was so glad.

“Hey, kid you aren’t spacing out are you?” Stan tabbed Gen’s head with his cleanser.

“Heh, I guess I was,” Gen hummed.

“Whatcha got there?” Stan asked.   
Gen turned his wrist to show Stan that small figure.

“It’s that the small figure Xeno won you?” Stan questioned.

“Ya, It was under the bed. Must’ve fallen when I was packing for college,” 

“You were in quite a hurry,” Stan commented.

Gen ran his thumb over the figure’s old faded paint. “I knew this thing was cheap,”

“What are you talking about? It’s been what 20 yeas or so?” Stan tried to recall. He sat down next to Gen. “If anything I think it held up,”   
“Whatever you say,” Gen smirked. “You just like it because it’s old as you,”   
“Hey, I ain't the only one mister I had a husband and two kids. I can see the white hairs already,”

“Wait really?” Gen reached for his hair.

“Pfttt bwahhh,” Stan started to cackle.

Gen was confused for a second before he remembered…

“Hey I dyed it that way you jerk!” Gen protested.

“I-If you’re so w- worried about white hairs why d- did you dye it like that?” Stan tried to get out through his laughter.

“It’s creative Stan,” Gen hissed.

“It’s something for sure kid,” Stan replied.

“Oh and that time you lost that bet to your army buddies and bleached your hair?” 

“Fair enough,” 

.

.

.

Gen, Senkuu, and the kids took the rental car for breakfast that morning. Byakuya, Lillian, Xeno, and Stan were supposed to meet them there. Everything was already packed up and in the rental car. Once breakfast was over they were ready to get to the airport and start the trip home. The kids were more quiet than normal. They had their faces glued to the window, watching everything in as they drove past. All the buildings. How suddenly the city was alive even so early in the morning. And even the traffic. Gen found it kind of cute in a sad way. Senkuu pulled to the parking lot of a Denny's. The kids hopped out the car once they saw their grandma waiting for them.

“Grandma!” They shouted in unison. 

“Morning, Chelsea, Suika,” She patted the two girls on the head. “You look energetic,”

“I’m excited to go home and see my friends,” Chelsea stated.

“Awww did you not like Houston Chelsea?” Lillian asked.

“Oh no, it was really fun but I… kind of miss my room,”

“That makes sense. And you Suika?”

“I don’t want to go home just yet,” Suika mumbled.

“Hey come on now Suika. Don’t you miss your home back in Japan?” Lillian asked   
“Of course I do! I miss all the friends at school and I miss our house… but I really like it here,”

“Maybe we can convince Dad and Papa to take us here for summer break,” Chelsea pretended to whisper.

“Ya maybe…,” Gen trailed off.

_ The airplane tickets already cost so much… _

“Oh yay!” Suika cheered.

“Now let’s go in before Granda kills Grandpa,” Lillian joked.   
“Why would Grandad kill Grandpa?” Suika questioned.

“Ohhhh no reason,” Lillian tried to laugh it off.

The five of them stepped into the dinner and found the table where the others were sitting.

“Byakuya, for the last time, no I did not,” Xeno retorted.

“But I swear I remember you saying something about taking over the world or something like that,” Byakuya recalled.

“I said no such thing!”

“No, I swear I remember you saying something like that,” Stan added.

“Who’s side are you on, Stanley?” Xeno hissed.

“Xeno stop fighting with Byakuya,” Gen scolded as he sat down.

“Gen, do you remember Xeno saying he was going to take over the world?” Byakuya asked, in Japanese So Xeno couldn’t understand.

“Surprising no,”

“Really? He said something like that to me before when I was younger, but I think it was before he adopted you, Gen,”

“So Grandad wanted to take over the world?” Chelsea joined in. “Bad Xeno,” She switched to english.   
“... Let’s just order shall we?” Xeno raised his eyebrow.

“What gots him so worked up?” Gen whispered to Stan.

“He’s just sad y’all are leaving,” Stan whispered back.

“I’m not,” Xeno put it.

Gen felt a small tug at his shirt sleeve. Gen turned to Suika who had the small kid’s paper menu in her hands.

“Papa, how do you say this?” She was pointing to a stack of pancakes with confetti sprinkles on top.

“Con- fett- e pan- cakes,” Gen sounded it out for her,”

“Confetti pancakes?” Suika put it all together.

“Pancakes kinda sound like the way we say it, papa,” Suika pointed out.

“Ya… but the way we say is a lot cuter,” Gen jokingly said.

“Pankēki,” Suika beamed.

  
  


It was time to go. Seknuu, Gen, Suika, and Chelsea were saying their goodbyes. Some more tearful than others. They were out in the parking lot where Senkuu parked the retail car. 

“Text us when you land ok Senkuu?” Lillian asked.

“Wha? I think you’ll be asleep by then Lillian,” Senkuu pointed out.

“Oh right,” Lillian awkwardly laughed.

Ahhh we’re going to miss you guys,” Byakuya wrapped Senkuu into a hug.

“Old man you’re crushing me,” Senkuu said through his teeth.

“I’ll text you when we get home,” Gen told Stan and Xeno. 

“Why do I have the feeling you’re going to forget?” Xeno asked smugly.

“Because I raised me so well dad,” Gen cooed.

“I’m going to let that one slide,” Xeno sighed.

“Aww you do care,” Gen pulled his fathers in for a hug.

“We’ll miss you and the kids,” Stan put.

“Senkuu?”

“Ehhh, not as much,” Stan teased.

“Hey be nice to my husband Stan,”

“Like you are to mine?”

“Ya, but you married Xeno,”

“And what did I say?”

“Never marry a scientist,”

“And what did you do?”   
“Married a scientist,” Gen sighed.

“Stan you proposed to me,” Xeno reminded his husband.

“You mean at the docks, at 7:22pm on October 23nd 2003? I don’t remember that,” Stan smiled

“You two are gross,” Gen scoffed.

“Ya ya, go say your goodbyes to Byakuya and Lillian,” Xeno waved off Gen.

“Grandpa, Grandma make Grandad and Grandpop come to Japan for Christmas,” Chelsea pouted.

“Your Grandad and grandpop are very busy Byukya tried to explain.

“With?” Suika asked.

“Xeno is a scientist like your dad and Stan is traveling to different parts of the world for important business,” Lillian added.

“I understand,” Suika hugged her stuffed animal tighter.

“What did you tell them?” Xeno asked.

“They want to see you for Christmas,” Lillian explained.

“I see…” Xeno breathed in.

“Xe..,” Stan put his hand on Xeno’s shoulder.

“Sorry Suika, and Chelsea. I and your Grandpop are very busy, but one year we won’t be and then we can see you more,” Xeno explained to his grandkids.

“Promise,” Suika reached out her pinky.

“Promise,” Xeno hooked his pinky with the little girl’s.

“Ok!” Suika beamed.

.

.

.

Chelsea and Suika passed out the moment they got home and into their bedrooms, not even bothering to unpack. Gen normally would have found the childish behavior cute but he too made a beeline to his and Senkuu’s bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Gen did have to admit he did miss his house. It looked the same as when they left it. Like they had only left for a few minutes. 

Me: We’re home

Crazy science dad: Good.

Me: Go to bed Xeno. Stans probably waiting for you.

Crazy science dad: What’s a few more minutes?

Gen sighed. He wasn’t surprised Xeno was up. His work always kept him up. Gen lost count of how many times Xeno had woken him when Gen first moved in with him and Stan, but now Thanks to Xeno he was more of a heavy sleeper, much to Senkuu’s dismay. Gen pulled the covers over himself. Oh ya, he definitely missed his bed. Gen constantly sank into his pillow. He was trying to keep his eyes open but it was getting harder to fight. All the layovers and uncomfortable naps in between, this was basically heaven.

“Already calling it a night?” Senkuu asked. He was standing in the doorway with his suitcase. “And leaving your suitcase by the door? What are you a child?” Senkuu shook his head.

“Oh hahaha Senkuu chan,” Gen sarcastically said. It came out a bit harsher than he meant but hey Gen was tried. “Don’t act like you’re not also tired. You accidentally spoke English to the flight attendant,”

“Fair point,” Senkuu hummed. “I’m going to wash my hair then I’ll join you,” Senkuu said.   
“Hmm ok,” Gen half lucidly replied.

The warm fuzzy feeling in Gen’s heart wouldn’t leave. Gen didn’t want it to leave either. The warm comforter, and Gen’s seemingly rapid heartbeat.

_ I didn’t know a sallow man could be so sentimental _ .

Being back at Stan and Xeno’s house reminded him of a bunch of things from his teen years. To some their family dynamic was weird. A know it all overprotective dad and a laid-back father who was fine as long as Gen did ok in school and wasn’t getting in any trouble, but Gen loved his adoptive parents.

_ “Woah, this place is huge!?” Gen marveled. _

_ It was the first time Gen got to see Xeno and Stan's home. Gen had only a backpack full of his stuff and the clothes on his back but now he was standing in what seemed like a mansion. _

_ “Yes, and please try not the break anything,” Xeno said. _

_ “Whaaa? I would never,” Gen claimed. “On purpose,” He mumbled. _

_ “What was that?” Stan asked. _

_ “Nothing!~,” Gen sang. “Sooo.. you going to give me any rules or stuff like that? Or are you just going to let me go free?” _

_ “Don’t blow anything up unless it’s in Xeno’s lab,” Stan grinned. _

_ “Hey!” Xeno called _

_ “And don’t get arrested,” Stan added. _

_ “That’s it?” Gen asked, a bit confused. _

_ “No, we’ll have more later but I can’t think while I’m hungry,” Stan shrugged. _

_ “I can’t tell if you’re good or bad at this whole parenting thing,” Gen commented. “I swear I-, Ahh hey,” Stan ruffled Gen’s hair. _

_ “Hey, we’re trying kid,” _

_ God, I was such a brat. _

Stan and Xeno did their best to raise him, even when Gen was short with them they never stopped trying. Gen’s grip on the bedsheets tightened.

_ Gen had snuck out one night to go hang out with some friends. On their way back Gen and his friends got in a small car wreck. No one was hurt but Gen had called Xeno to pick him up. _

_ “Xeno I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-,” _

_ “Thank god you're ok,” Xeno pulled Gen into a hug. “You have no idea how worried I was when I went to check up on you and we weren’t there,” _

_ Xeno was practically smothering him. “Xeno, you’re crushing me…,” _

_ “My apologies,” Xeno pulled back from the hug. _

_ “Aren’t you mad?” _

_ “Of course, I am. You left without telling me anything and I had you drive all the way here to pick you up and I-!,” Xeno took a deep breath. “I kind of understand. Still upset with you, yes, but me and Stan we're no angels either,” Xeno put his hand on Gen’s shoulder. “2 weeks no phone and you’re doing the dishes tomorrow,”  _

_ “You already told Stan too huh?”  _

_ “On the way here. Now let’s go home. I think this is enough drama for one night,” _

_ “Yeah…,” Gen still felt a bit of shame. _

_ Gen got into the car and let Xenod drive him home. It was quiet in the car for a bit. Gen could feel a tense atmosphere crushing him. He didn’t mean to worry Xeno, just wanted to do something rebellious. _

_ “Hey, Xeno…,” _

_ “Yes Gen?” _

_ “What did you and Stan do when you were my age?” _

Gen now had his own family. A cynical loving husband, and two bright kids.

  
  


Senkuu got out of the shower. If he wasn’t already tired he was exhausted now. All he could think about was getting into bed and going to sleep. Senkuu brushed his teeth and dried his hair. It was still slightly damp but Senkuu was too tired to put the blow dryer on it. Senkuu slipped on some oversized clothes and made his way to his bedroom. It felt good to push open his bedroom door again. Already in bed and asleep was Gen. Normally Gen was so full of energy but he looked so peaceful as he slept. Senkuu softly laughed to himself. Senkuu tucked the white part of Gen’s hair behind his ear.

“Hogging all the blankets to yourself already huh?” Senkuu asked, not expecting a response.

“Get your own,” Gen mumbled.

“You were awake?”

“Just thinking about some old memories that’s all,” Gen yawned.

“Getting sentimental on me now mentalist?”

“Me never? I’m a shallow man. Why would I get sentimental?”

“Ya ya shallow man, give me some of the comforter,” Senkuu pulled at the blanket cocoon Gen had wrapped around himself. 

“Ude- rayee,” Gen stuck his tongue out like a child.

“How childish can you be?” Senkuu questioned, still grabbing at the sheets.

“Very,” Gen smugly replied.

“I hate you,”

“You love me, dear,”

“Gross,” Senkuu scoffed.

“Haha ok ok,” Gen laughed.

Gen let go of his death grip around the sheets. Senkuu rolled his eyes at Gen’s childish behavior. Senkuu slipped into bed next to Gen. 

“What’s with the look?”   
“Oh nothing, I was just thinking,”   
“About?”   
“How happy I’m with you and the kids,” Gen bluntly said. He was too tired to lie, and really he didn’t feel like being his normal coy self. 

Senkuu would normally say something about how sappy Gen was being but truthfully- He felt the same way.

“Me too,” Senkuu cupped Gen’s cheek in his hand.

“Aww you’re so sweet Senkuu chan,” Gen kissed the palm of Senkuu’s hand.

“Ya ya, come here mentalist,” 

Gen schoot closer to Senkuu. Senkuu had his arm around Gen and rubbed circles into his back. Gen lightly placed a kiss on Senkuu’s lips.

“Good night Senkuu chan. I love you,”   
“Love you too. Good night Gen,”

The soft smile on Gen’s lips warmed Senkuu's otherwise tired heart.

_ How do you do it mentalist? Even now you make my heart do flips. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next fanfic on 3/15   
> ok Ok OK! so from Monday to Friday I will be celebrating other ships in the Dr. Stone fandom. I posted the schedule on my Tumblr and Twitter.   
> The next Sengnen fanfic is still going to be next Saturday though.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
